


Behold My Works, Ye Mighty, And Despair

by mamestuck



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamestuck/pseuds/mamestuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feferi and Aradia make some much-needed modifications to the public monuments of the capital metropolis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behold My Works, Ye Mighty, And Despair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kawau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawau/gifts).



[ ](http://i.imgur.com/lO8uKQl.jpg)

(click image for higher resolution!)


End file.
